ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October 2011. Oct 1 Arriving at the Beacon Theater, Sting's Anniversary Concert *Outfit by Viktor & Rolf (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel 1 October 2011 001.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary.jpg 1 October 2011 002.jpg 1 October 2011 003.jpg 10-1-11 Arriving Rehearsal 001.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 2.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 3.jpg 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 4.jpg Oct 2 Meeting fans in New York 10-2-11 Meeting fans.jpg|1 2 October 2011 002.jpg|2 #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Bottega Veneta, and sunglasses by Lanvin.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, and sunglasses by Dejour.'' Oct 3 Arriving at London Hotel *Outfit by Azzedine Alaïa *Jewelry by Rodrigo Otazu LondonOct32011.jpg Oct 5 Sept à Huit Interview 10-5-11 Sept à Huit 001.jpg 10-5-11 Sept à Huit 002.jpg 10-5-11 Sept à Huit 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Nabil Nayal, shoes by Christian Louboutin, and sunglasses by Alain Mikli for Chantal Thomass. Leaving Hotel in London 10-5-11 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving London Hotel 003.jpg At The Jonathan Ross Show : Main article: Jonathan Ross Show '' :'Set list''' #Yoü and I 10-5-11 Jonathon Ross.jpg 004-OSAOADSJ.jpg LadyGaga JonathanRossYouAndI.jpg|1 ITV Studios in London 10-5-11 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 001.jpg 10-5-11 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 002.jpg 10-5-11 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 003.jpg 10-5-11 Outside at ITV Studios in London 001.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 001.jpg|1 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 002.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 003.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a suit by Moschino, a headpiece by Philip Treacy and shoes by Christian Louboutin.'' Rellik Store in London 10-5-11 Arriving at Rellik Store in London 001.jpg 10-5-11 At Rellik Store in London 001.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving Rellik Store in London 001.jpg Oct 6 HTC Sensation Launch Party *Outfit and hat by Charlie le Mindu 10-6-11 London.jpg 10-6-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 10-6-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg HTC Sensation Launch Party.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 002.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 003.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 004.jpg 10-6-11 HTC Sensation Launch Party 005.jpg Oct 8 At a Building in New York City Gaga was seen at a Building and leaving the Building in NYC. 10-8-11 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg Lady-Gaga-Unique-Fashion-In-New-York-2011-394x588.jpg 10-8-11 Out in NYC.jpg 10-8-11 Leaving a Building in NYC 003.jpg Oct 9 Hotel in NYC Leaving normal_NY_28529.jpg 10-9-11 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg 10-9-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 003.jpg 10-9-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 004.jpg 10-9-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Dog, earrings and sunglasses by Chanel, heels by Christian Louboutin and vintage Telephone bag by Dallas. Returining Lady Gaga october 9 2011 001.png :Lady Gaga wears glasses by Dejour. Oct 10 Sept a Huit Interview, We Stop Hate Video lady-gaga-nabil-nayal.jpg GAGA.jpg "Marry the Night" Music video :Main article: "Marry the Night" MTN 2858929.jpg 10-10-11 Leaving the filming of Marry The Night 001.jpg Oct 11 Out in New York 10-11-11 Out in NYC 001.jpg Oct 12 Leaving Mercer Hotel 10-12-11 Leaving Mercer Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 10-12-11 Leaving Mercer Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 10-12-11 Leaving Mercer Hotel in NYC 003.jpg "Marry the Night" Music video :Main articles: "Marry the Night", David Swanson 10-12-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 002.jpg 10-12-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 001.jpg 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg October 13 "Marry the Night" Music video :Main article: "Marry the Night" MTN_2868929.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 002.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 003.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 004.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 005.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 008.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 007.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video.jpg Oct 14 Arriving at William J. Clinton Foundation Rehearsal 10-14-11 Arriving at Clinton Fundraiser Rehearsals.jpg Oct 15 "A Decade of Difference": William J. Clinton Foundation Arrival 10-15-11 Arriving at William J. Clinton Foundation 001.jpg Backstage normal_008.jpg Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg Performance 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 001.jpg 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 002.jpg 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 003.jpg 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 004.jpg Oct 20 At Little Kids Rock Dinner Lady+Gaga+sparkles+goes+out+wearing+fancy+OWizW0FTMjXl.jpg 10-22-11 Arriving at The Little Kids Rock Charity Dinner in NYC 002.jpg 10-22-11 Arriving at The Little Kids Rock Charity Dinner in NYC 003.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 001.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 002.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 004.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 005.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 006.jpg Oct 23 "A Very Gaga Thanksgiving" Backstage 10-23-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - Backstage 001.jpg ABC Interview *Aired on Nov 24, 2011. 10-23-11 ABC 001.jpg 10-23-11 Lou Rocco 001.jpg Oct 24 Arriving at Manhattan Hospital in NYC normal_LGH_28429.jpg 10-24-11 Arriving at Manhattan Hospital in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Christian Louboutin and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. Lacee Franks' Birthday in NYC 10-24-11 Lacee's Birthday 001.jpg 10-24-11 Lacee's Birthday 002.jpg 10-23-11 Arriving at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier, earrings by Chanel and sunglasses by Linda Farrow x Dries Van Noten. Oct 28 Press Conference in India, NDTV Interview, Times Now TV Interview, Shopping in New Delhi, Twitpic lady-gaga-press-conference-promote-concert-in-india-06.jpg 10-27-11 India.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 003.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 004.jpg 10-28-11 India press conference 005.jpg Gaga-NDTV.jpg gaga-stephane-rolland.jpg lady-gaga-in-azzedine-alaia-dilli-haat-market-new-delhi.jpg Google account 04.jpg Oct 29 Interviews On the Couch with Koel Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg DesiHits *By Arun Sandhu 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg VH1 India India Interview 2.jpg CNN-IBN 10-29-11 India IBN Live 001.jpg Oct 30 NAZ Foundation India Trust 10-30-11 NAZ Foundation India Trust.jpg odsf_28129.jpg odsf_28429.jpg 01_2832.jpg 01_2822.jpg 01_2812.jpg F1 Rocks After Party 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 002.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 003.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 007.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 008.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 009.jpg 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 010.jpg Conversation with Shah Rukh Khan (UTV Bindass) 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 001.jpg 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 002.png 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 003.png 10-30-11 Conversation With SRK 004.png Oct 31 At Bollywood 10-31-11 01.jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (3).JPG dcoivujdhgfirn (2).jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (5).jpg dcoivujdhgfirn (4).jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maya Hansen, sunglasses by Persol for Moschino and bracelets by Chanel. Timeline Category:2011 fashion